<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夏虫语冰 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330252">夏虫语冰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>藏源 活动 ooc<br/>题目：公路，暴风雪<br/>虐心与否不知道，短篇，完全放飞自我的产物，所以会特别ooc。题目就是贬义词但是我就不按照原意写。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夏虫语冰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国道上一辆不起眼的轿车抛锚在了路边，车上已经蒙上了一层薄薄的积雪看样子已经在这里停了很久了。车外是势头依旧不减的暴风雪。鹅毛大雪随着狂风从天而降模糊了视野，停在路边的车被吹的晃动，就像要被这片银白吞没。</p><p>源氏已经试图启动这辆车很久了。自从他变成了半机械之后就很少再碰过车，对车这种东西也了解甚少。科技发展的速度快得让他有点跟不上时代的脚步。才刚刚加强了机体的一些性能还没有完全适应的源氏就接到了守望先锋的紧急任务，本来应该坐飞机去的可是守望先锋能用的飞机资源都已经出动，飞机票也因为临近节日售罄，路途遥远又不能用脚走过去，心疼徒弟的禅雅塔干脆就给了他一辆车让他尽快到达任务地点。</p><p>“谁知道就遇上了一场突发的暴风雪啊！”源氏狠狠的拍了一下汽车的方向盘，已经熄火的车弱弱的鸣笛了一声，很快这点声响也被风声吞没了。<br/>“这荒山野岭的也没有信号没法联系总部，车也修不好，这难道是师父给我的试炼吗？”源氏把脑袋放在了方向盘上。</p><p>科技进步得飞快，现在的汽车也不似以前必须用汽油发动，更多的是电动，但这就使修车这件事变得更为复杂。本来源氏想要自己修修看，然而看到眼前密密麻麻的线路之后源氏放弃了这个想法。<br/>他上手的话车可能就要报废了。</p><p>第十一次懊悔自己没有随身带上禅雅塔给自己的使用说明书，源氏再次感叹了师父的先见之明。<br/>他的修行还有很长的路要走。</p><p>现在并不是寒冬，只是深秋，源氏走的时候并没有带上太多御寒的东西，毕竟谁能想到深秋会下如此强烈的暴风雪。车没有带雪胎，自己没有带解冻液，就算车能够重新启动源氏也没法把一辆打滑的车开出那么远，毕竟他上周才拿到的驾照。</p><p>将脑袋歪在窗边看着窗外被银白覆盖的那片公路，源氏忽然想起了尼泊尔。尼泊尔也是常年飘雪。远山永远覆盖着一片银白，即宁静又广阔。在尼泊尔生活的时候感觉不到时间的流逝，只觉得天地与自己共存。<br/>尼泊尔的雪是温柔的，很少见到如同现在一样狂暴的风雪。源氏听小美说过南极考察站的风雪也是要将人撕裂一般的暴躁，但雪过天晴之后却比温柔的飘雪还要心旷神怡。<br/>“所以这场雪停下后我也能看到小美说的景象吗？”源氏默默的想。大雪如冰雹一般拼命拍打着车窗丝毫没有减弱的迹象。</p><p>天色渐晚，风雪反而比之前更加激烈，源氏坐在车里无法动弹憋闷的不行，无聊到极致的他翻出了临走之前安吉拉塞给他的字典一样厚的“源氏使用说明书”来翻看。忍住心中的吐槽，源氏静下心来看这次维修后安吉拉强化了他的什么性能，本应该认真看明白，可那些无聊的专业术语让他越看越困，睡意渐渐将源氏笼罩，他干脆放下说明书熄灭了自己身体上的绿光陷入了休眠。</p><p>过了不久，源氏在狂风声中听到了其他的声音，忍者的本能让他从休眠中苏醒，亮起的绿色光芒照亮了昏暗的车内，有沉稳的脚步声在这狂暴的风雪中渐渐接近。<br/>“究竟是什么人能在这样的暴风雪中走的这么稳？”源氏心里警惕，他握紧了手中的忍者镖。</p><p>脚步声越来越近，一个蓝色的身影渐渐出现在视野中。车窗上的雪花阻碍了大部分视线，贴近车窗的那层已经结了一层薄冰，就算是启动雨刷也对视野没有任何帮助。<br/>源氏在车内按兵不动，静静的等待着那个暴风雪中的身影接近，他的本能觉得这样的雪天步行在高速路上的人十分可疑，但禅雅塔的教导又让他担心这个人是否和他一样只是个被风雪困住的旅行者。<br/>“这里离下个地方还有相当远的距离，在这样的暴风雪中走过去肯定要冻死”模糊的人影并没有在车边停留，他只是看了一眼被大雪埋住的车就继续迎着狂风向前走，透过模糊的玻璃可以看到他肩上一次又一次被吹落的积雪。</p><p>“喂！要不要进来避一避等雪停了再走！”眼看来人要走，源氏心急了，他真的怕这个人冻死在这片连天的风雪中，不再多想，源氏打开车门叫住了那个人。<br/>“雪太大了，你走不到下个城镇的！”蓝色的身影没有动作，源氏用手挡住脸前的雪花继续喊到。<br/>“我不是什么可疑的人！只是怕你在风雪里迷路”蓝色的身影终于有了动作，他转过了身，熟悉的面孔带着那万年不变的严肃表情出现在了源氏面前，源氏刚要说的话全都卡在了嗓子眼里，面罩下的嘴完全合不拢。<br/>“半藏？”他的声音彻底扭曲成了卢西奥的电音，半藏看着自己的机械弟弟冷笑了一下。<br/>“好啊”他用低哑的声音回答。</p><p>“哥哥….呃…..”源氏看着副驾驶上对他那字典一般厚重的使用说明书颇有兴趣的哥哥，几次张口都不知道该说什么。<br/>脸还是那张熟悉的脸，不过鼻子耳朵上都打了银钉。之前扎的板正的长发被剃掉了鬓角，变成了相当时髦的莫西干头。蓝色的骚气风衣包裹住了他常年露在外面的纹身，那个最受嘻哈青年喜欢的裤子上还有一条金色的龙。<br/>“呃….咳咳”源氏清了清嗓子，依旧没能顺利地说出一句话，他身体里的机械开始超负荷运作却依旧不能分析出半藏变成这副打扮的原因。<br/>“他可能经历了什么……”源氏又瞄了一眼半藏，半藏挑眉还了他一个冷笑，源氏立刻把脑袋转了回去目不转睛的盯着被暴雪掩盖的车窗。<br/>“他已经不是我的半藏了”源氏咽了口口水僵硬的想。</p><p>“所以这就是现在的你？”半藏合上了“源氏使用说明书”<br/>“呃….是的….从物理的角度讲是这样的，不过我身体中残存的人类组织还是占了相当大的比重……”<br/>“这场雪真大”半藏打断了源氏的话，源氏有些不知所措。从见到半藏的那一刻起他就知道眼前的人已经不是他所熟知的那个哥哥，而这个在铁罐子中的自己也不再是半藏心中的那个源氏。</p><p>“我还以为你不会上车”<br/>“雪太大，继续前行是一件很危险的事情”<br/>“我还以为没有什么是你害怕的”源氏的语气莫名的带上了调侃<br/>“我并非畏惧，只是不值得”半藏没有理会源氏的语气。<br/>“不值得？”源氏疑惑。<br/>“还有更大的抱负没有完成，我不会就在这里选择丢掉性命的选项。”<br/>“你还是不能原谅自己吗？”<br/>“我没有你那么天真”<br/>车内陷入了一片寂静，半藏又像往常那样把天聊死了，源氏默默叹气。<br/>无论外表怎么改变，眼前这个人就是他那个死不回头的哥哥。</p><p>话不投机半句多，车内被尴尬的气氛笼罩。源氏仗着自己戴着面罩看不见表情装睡，实则在偷偷打量半藏。<br/>半藏坚毅的侧脸依旧是那么富有魅力，即使他已经不再年轻可依然有着不怒自威，傲视群雄的气质。半藏早已经合上了他的使用说明书眺望着窗外，瞳孔内倒映着一片虚无的银白，看不出他在想些什么。<br/>兄弟的会面依旧如此尴尬，但和自己的亲人一起困在风雪里反倒是十分安心，源氏不由得希望他们能够像以前一样亲密无间。但他的哥哥是高傲的岛田半藏，若是轻易如自己所愿他也不是那个当年让自己迷恋到不能自拔的人了。<br/>“死不悔改”源氏在心中叹息。</p><p>半藏看着窗外的大雪出神，光线越来越暗，四周几乎变得一片漆黑，源氏就在他身边可他却感受不到源氏熟悉的气息，只有冰冷的金属在他的身侧散发着绿色的光亮。<br/>看着窗外的暴风雪半藏忽然想起了花村。日本少有大雪，花村的雪也是柔和的如同早春的樱花，轻柔又细腻的从有些阴暗的云丛中飘下。樱花树的枯枝上偶尔会因为雪花而铺盖上一片银白，仿佛春天的樱花已经到来，在细腻而柔软的雪白上盛开。</p><p>当年他们还都是孩子，都对冬天少见的细雪有着强烈的期待。每当下雪的时候源氏总是光着脚跑到外面去看雪也不管柔软的雪地多么的冰凉。这时候半藏会无奈的拿上源氏的鞋和衣服，拿毛巾擦干他冻的通红的脚然后用手心的温度将他的脚重新捂暖。每当这个时候源氏都会对他笑，那笑容如此璀璨，如此温柔，就像是雪地上反射的阳光一般，耀眼的无法直视。半藏最爱源氏的笑，胜过早春的樱花，胜过冬日温柔的细雪。</p><p>从回忆中回过神，半藏看了一眼身边的人。面罩覆盖了他的五官，看不清表情，也再也看不见那灿烂的笑容，半藏沉重的吐了一口气。这是他的罪孽，他永远也不会原谅自己。当初的自己是何等的愚蠢竟然将自己的最爱亲手推进了地狱，源氏是他种下的邺，而如今他每天都承受着当年的错误而带来的果。<br/>他再也看不到花村温柔的细雪，也再也看不到他最爱的，樱花与阳光一般的少年。<br/>天完全漆黑，源氏和半藏各怀心思却谁都没有动静，受不住寂寞的源氏终于打算开始一个话题。<br/>“你曾经说我是夏蝉”他把头转向闭目养神的半藏。<br/>“嗯”半藏没有睁眼。<br/>“可是我现在看到了冬天”源氏想脱离家族的时候与半藏的争吵。<br/>“夏蝉不可语冰，可我已经活过了不止一个冬天“<br/>“但你依然如此天真”半藏睁开了眼，目光锐利的像是孤狼。<br/>“我天真是因为我看到了未来的美好，而你依旧困在过去”<br/>“我以为重生能让你看清这个世界，谁知道你还是当年那个不可语冰的夏蝉”半藏嗤笑。<br/>“你一直被保护的很好，好到现在依然能天真的活着，你也该长大了”<br/>源氏想要争论却被又觉得十分无力，他想了一会才压抑着自己的情绪说<br/>“半藏，你不觉得看不见未来的自己才是不可语冰的夏蝉吗？”<br/>这句话只迎来了半藏的一声冷哼，车厢里再次陷入沉默。久违的兄弟会面变成了这个样子源氏心中很是恼火，但狂躁的风雪却依旧将两人困在此处，源氏感触直接休眠，再也不理身边那无药可救的兄长。</p><p>两人沉默到黎明，半藏在凌晨苏醒，窗外的风雪已经趋于平静，他扭动了一下僵硬的脖子看着彻底休眠与外界再无联系的源氏，想要伸手碰触却最终还是收了回去。他的弟弟已经死了，被他亲手杀死在那个樱花飘落的晚春，那个天真的夏蝉永远没能看到冬雪。</p><p>手放在车门上半藏又看了一眼源氏，精密的机械覆盖了他的全身，他身上再也没有当年那个大男孩的印记，本想直接下车但也不知是回忆的影响还是本能使然，他将自己的外套脱下来盖在了源氏的身上。<br/>“守望先锋的那群人也不知道给他穿件衣服，有伤风化”半藏皱着眉头给自己找理由，不想承认是他忽然想起源氏怕冷。</p><p>离开了公路上孤单的汽车，半藏拿着行李在雪中渐行渐远，向着远方依旧漆黑的地方走去，没有回头。当天色发亮，源氏终于重新启动了自己的系统，身边的座位早已冰凉，但身上的外套满满都是半藏的气息。源氏握着衣服的手紧了紧，面罩下的嘴角勾起一个微笑。<br/>汽车莫名的自动打火吓了源氏一跳，他刮干净车窗上的积雪慢慢向着远方的太阳行驶，阳光将雪地照的一片金黄，雪过天晴的蓝天透彻又明亮。</p><p>兄弟两人一个带着希望走向了远处的明亮，一个无药可救，带着骄傲继续向黑暗中沉沦。<br/>背道而驰，能否殊途同归？</p><p>夏蝉再次于风雪前归于尘土，死前诉说着自己想象中的冬天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>